Dryoid
Dryoid (Japanese version ) was Hydron's Mechanical Bakugan. It was, however, humiliatingly defeated by Boriates in CBA Mode (Custom Battle Ability Mode) prior to being upgraded. Information Description Dryoid is a warrior-like Mechanical Bakugan that resembles Robotallion but with more streamlined armor. Dryoid has wrist gauntlets that can be used as Vulcans or sword projectors. Dryoid is also equipped with a small cannon on its back that can also act as a scabbard for its Murasame Blade. His body armor and sword can change colors due to combining certain Fusion Abilities. His most powerful abilities are Murasame Blade, its fusion ability combinations, and Gaian Reflector. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In Revenge of the Vexos, Dryoid was first seen when Hydron battles Baron, who the former wins against. After defeating Baron, Hydron took the Haos attribute energy from Saint Nemus. In Elfin On the Run, he appears when Hydron and Shadow Prove battle Marucho, Minx Elfin, and Preyas. Hydron and Shadow Prove acquired the Aquos energy from Minx Elfin, but later lost to Preyas. In BT: The Final Battle, Dryoid fought Cross Dragonoid and Magma Wilda at the Motherpalace and lost. He was damaged by Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor. In Volt's Revolt, after Volt defected from the Vexos out of spite for the Alternative, Hydron and Dryoid battled against him and Boriates and nearly have the advantage over them, until Volt used Odin Shield to nullify Dryoid's Fusion Ability, and prevent Hydron from using new ability cards. This caused Dryoid to be defeat after Boriates hits it with Tempest Arrows. Dryoid later fights against Boriates in the final round, but all of it attacks are nullified due to the Custom Battle Ability that Volt used during the brawl. Eventually Dryoid was defeated after Boriates finished it off with Olympus Cannon. In Payback, Hydron and Dryoid battled against Lync and Aluze after Lync was found having a copy of the alternative data. At first Dryoid has hard time reaching Aluze due to the latter's expended flight, which costed Dryoid the first battle after being hit twice by Aluze's attack. Later after Hydron used the Land Pressure Gate Card to immobilize Aluze, which caused the latter to fall, allowing Dryoid to win the second battle after it stabbed Aluze in the back. Later Hydron ordered it to go for Aluze's underbelly cannon, and despite Lync trying to stop Dryoid, the latter was able to defend itself. Dryoid succeed in stabbing the underbelly, which caused Aluze to fall on the ground, although Aluze attempted to attack Dryoid with its cannon, but Dryoid dodged it, and delivered the final blow to Aluze, ironically causing Aluze to be destroyed, and win the battle for Hydron. In An Heir To Spare, Dryoid helps Hydron battle against Zenoheld. At first he wins a battle, but is badly outmatched after Zenoheld uses Assail Farbros and is defeated after a prolonged fight. In Ultimate Weapon, Dryoid helps Hydron escape from prison as well as the blast from the Alternative System. In Final Fury, he helped the Resistance defeat Zenoheld as well as destroy the Alternative. He destroyed Farbros, but was seemingly destroyed along with the Alternative, Zenoheld, Clay, and Hydron. ; Ability Cards * Knuckle Vulcan: Adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Ray Blade: Adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Mars Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Murasame Arrow: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Land Shutter: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Dryoid. * Murasame Blade: Adds 300 Gs to Dryoid. * Trance Sword: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Accel Speed: Prevents the opponent from activating abilities. * Gaian Reflector: Reflects the opponent's ability at 3x the original effect. * Sword Smasher (Japanese version: Sword Breaker) ; Fusion Ability Cards * Shou - Dragon Fly (Japanese version: Soar (翔) - Dragonfly): Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Geki - Dust Barrier (Geki - Grip Demon, Japanese version: Fierce (激) - Dust Devil): Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent and adds 300 Gs to Dryoid. * Retsu - Lightning (Japanese version: Extreme (烈) - Lightning): Adds 400 Gs to Dryoid. * Double Caliber (Dual Caliber): Adds 600 Gs to Dryoid. Weakness * Prior to being upgraded, Dryoid cannot reach very high, and should an opponent stay out of Dryoid's reach, its options are limited. Aluze is able to stay out of Dryoid's reach, especially with Sky Impact, and hit Dryoid from the air. This weakness is overcome after Dryoid is upgraded and gains the ability to fly. Trivia * Dryoid is one of the Bakugan with the most Fusion Abilities and is one of the six Bakugan that has more than one Fusion Ability. The others are Infinity Dragonoid, Vexos Dragonoid, Neo Dragonoid, Helix Dragonoid, Knight Percival, and Linehalt. * Dryoid is the only Bakugan ever shown to be able to activate consecutive Fusion Abilities (not including Hex Dragonoid's attribute-changing fusion abilities). * It is also one of the three Bakugan and the only Mechanical Bakugan to use a Triple Ability. The others are Viper Helios and Neo Dragonoid. ** Also, it is the only Bakugan to use a Triple Fusion Ability. * It is, as of episode 49, the first Bakugan to defeat Farbros in a battle and hold his own against Assail Farbros (using''' Gaian Reflector'). * His appearance and fighting style greatly resemble that of the "Hyaku Shiki" from ''Mobile Suit: Zeta Gundam. * His ability Knuckle Vulcan may be derived from the ability, Hammer Knuckle used by Rex Vulcan. * His mask is similar to Jet's suit mode from D.I.C.E. (DNA Integrated Cybernetic Enterprises). * The first part of its fusion abilities are actually untranslated kanji, in which it is translated as its reading in Japanese. Category:Former Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Bakugan with Fusion Abilities Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Battle Brawlers